Many different designs are used for storage cabinets in order to provide efficient space utilization to store clothing and household items.
Rotating corner cabinets, particularly for use in kitchens, are well known. However, such cabinets are usually small and feature spaces centered around a central spindle. Such rotating corner cabinets are well adapted to storing kitchen related household items, but do not provide space adequate for storing larger items, and particularly do not provide any useful space for hanging clothing, drawers, and other longer and/or larger items.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for rotating storage cabinets that provide storage space for clothing, drawers and other larger items.